Artemis Fowl: Emerald Glares
by je veux te voir
Summary: Fourteen year old, Artemis Fowl, is forced to move to America with his family, while belowground, LEP officers disappear more and more everyday. The fifth book is disregarded because I wrote the plot before it came out, and I am too lazy to adapt it.
1. 001

Artemis Fowl was frustrated to extreme lengths. He was being forced to move to America with his family. He insisted to his mother that he could live at Fowl Manor with Butler supervising, but his mother just wouldn't listen. Now he was sitting on a swinging bench on the porch of the house his parents bought. He would have to attend public school, how utterly revolting. He would have liked to run away and hid out at a friends, but all, well most, of his friends lived belowground. Not very helpful. The house was large, but it was no Fowl Manor. It was a white Victorian. Nothing special.

Today was the last day of his summer, he wasn't sad, or happy, just neutral. Starting a new school a week after everyone else. Starting a new school was hard enough. He knew it was going to be...interesting.

**Post Meridiem School Campus, Spokane, Washington**

Artemis stepped out of the Fowl Bentley looking around in horror almost. The school was large, abnormaly so. He was dressed casualy for him, shirt all the way unbuttoned, untucked with a blaizer, and denim jeans. And yet he still looked dressed up. Butler rolled down the front window and asked,

"Do you want me to come with you?" He looked almost amused at his young charges' fear of others his age. He could fight pixies four times his age but he couldn't confront adolesents.

Artemis turned quickly and said, "Very much." Butler laughed, got out of the car, and followed the young Fowl up the steps.

Inside the school was worse than outside. As they were about to head upstairs where his mother had told him the student office was, a blonde girl came sliding down the banister sideways, one of her feet got caught in the bars, she flew off, and knocked Artemis over.

"Ouch." He heard the girl who was now on top of him say. Artemis, who had recived a flying tackle pratically, was comepletely out of breath. Butler came over and help him and the girl up. He had a hold of both of their elbows. The girl was smiling as four teenagers ran down the stairs with expressions of awe. They joined the now gathering group and were all talking at once,

"My god, when I dared you to do that I didn't think you'd actually do it!" One boy said with a british accent. "Woah, nice fall clutz." A girl said. "Jesus, that was amazing!" Another said. Artemis was in a daze, head throbbing, voices and colors everywhere.

"Miss Andersen!" They heard a male yell from the top of the staircase as he rounded the corner walking briskly.

"Oh, shit. Sorry 'bout hitting you. Run!" She took off grabbing the four who had come after her.

The man walked over to him and sighed. "I apolgize for them, I've been having trouble from that group since they came here. I'm Dr. Gorman, the principal." He shook Artemis and Butlers hands.

Artemis spoke now he was slightly more stable."That's helpful, I was hoping someone could show me to the student office." Dr. Gorman laughed.

"To the office then." And they headed up the stairs.

The office was arather large room over looking the back of the school campus. A bell rang. Artemis heard the shuffling on hundreds of feet as they passed to office to their classes.

"Just ask Mrs. Winkler for you schedule." Dr. Gorman said dissapearing into his office.

"I heard my name." A blonde woman with a kind face approached the duo. She seemed about thirty six.

"Um, yes, My name is Artemis Fowl, I need my schedule." She nodded and walked over to a filing cabinet. While she was digging through the drawer labeld A-F she asked,

"Would you like a guide, dear?" Artemis thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, actually." She handed him his schedule and pulled up a roster. She clicked is name, then hit a button, and a list of people with simalar schedules popped up. Butler got a call andhad to leave. Artemis was all alone now.

"You'll be wanting a freshman," She said to herself. "Ah, Katie's a nice enough girl. Sort of."

* * *

"Katherine Andersen to the Student Office." Miss Tara Chapman said after hanging up the phone. "What did you do today?" 

Katie Andersen who had been whispering to her friend looked up. "Huh. Sorry, Chappy, missed that." Miss Chapman sighed and shook her head. She was the most casual teacher, she was twenty eight, and wore T-shirts and Jeans to school every day.

"You've been paged to the office. What did you do?" Katie burst out laughing. When the gales had subsided she said,

"I slid down the banister and hit some kid full on." Miss Chapman grinned.

"What were you whispering about anyway?" Katie got up walked to the front of the classroom, grabbed the pass, and whispered a rumor going around the school in Champans ear, who gave her a look saying, 'Really?'. Katie nodded looking extremly angry. And Miss Chapman looked over at a boy in the back of the classroom who blushed slightly and looked down. The fourten year old started walking out of the classroom, but at the door she turned and said,

"When I find out who started that, I'm killing them." Katie walked out of sight. Down the hallway, down two flights of stairs, and into the office. She entered with a spin and a curtsy and said,

"You rang?" Mrs. Winkler laughed slightly. Katie smiled and pulled up, out of her curtsy. She walked over, leaned on the counter, and continuned. "Alright am I getting detention, suspension, or a lecture?" Mrs Winkler said,

"Neither, your guiding a new student." Katie frowned.

"That's a cruel and unusual punishment. For them. Is the school system trying to scar the poor child for life?" She laughed, "I scare people, haven't you noticed?"

Mrs. Winkler smiled, "That's just because your different."

"Thats the understatement of the century," She muttered, the she spoke louder, "Alright, who's the poor unfortunate soul?" Mrs. Winkler pointed behind her, she turned and started laughing.

* * *

The girl walked in did a flourish and curtsy and started talking to the office worker. She was wearing a blackjacket over a white tank top, torn jeans, and aneclace with a razor at the end. After a minute or so, she turned around and started laughing. 

"It's the human crash dummy." She said through her laughter.

"Miss Andersen." Dr. Gorman was leaning out of his office with a stern look on his face.

She ran out of the office and yelled,

"Cummon, Crash."

Artemis grabbed his things and followed her out. She was two doors over waiting for him to come out.

"Okay, there you are." She waited for him to reach her before setting out, she walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. When she reached the top she sat down. Artemis looked a a sigh about where she was sitting that said F Wing. He checked his schedule and the class room was numbered C163.

"What are we doing here? My first class is three levels down." She looked up at him.

"Do you really want to go to class, eh..."

"Artemis." He sat down.

"Artemis. Katie Andersen." She shook his hand, "So I guess I'm supposed to welcome you and all that shite. Welcome to Post Meridiem School, more commonly known as PMS." Artemis went into a coughing fit. She started laughing.

"Charming." He said. Katie nodded and looked at her wrist, there was nothing there.

"Well, thats as long as we can aviod, Chappy." Artemis gave her a confused look. She wasn't looking at him though. They walked down to C Wing in silence, with the occasional cough from Katie. Artemis stopped in the doorway and Katie kept walking towards the back of class.

"Took long enough, Katie. And who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Artemis Fowl."

**Underground, Police Plaza**

Trouble Kelp was working double shifts like everyone else in the buliding, more and more people wern't showing up, everyday one more didn't come. Sool was pretending not to notice so he wouldn't have to deal with the problem. Trouble passed his office carrying a pile of paperwork almost and inch thick. He opened the door without knocking and slammed the papers on his desk.

"Major Kelp. Permission is needed to en-" He was saying sternly, Trouble didn't care.

"That's a list of every missing LEP officer, with the last place they were seen, and who saw them."Sool picked it up and flipped through the pages, not actually reading.

"Alright, get someone on it." He said tossing the papers off his desk.

"We don't have anyone open, we need someone on the outside." Trouble slammed his hand on the desk. Sool looked up.

"You will refrain from speaking to me in that manner, major. Fine, you may find someone outside the LEP. But you'll have to do it on your time, with your own money."

* * *

**End first chapter.**

This has been fun to write and there is a plot. Just wait. By the way. Sools a bitch.


	2. 002

This chapter is** REALLY** long. The next chapter is going to mostly be faries, 'cause this one is about 1/20 faries.

* * *

"Trouble. I can't." Holly Short said pacing her office. If you could call it an office. Papers everywhere, old take out boxes, open file cabinets. It was a mess, true, but it was an orginized mess...Sort of. 

"Holly please, we need you...I need you. Your the only person that can help me. Your one of the smartest people I know and one of the best detectives in Haven." Holly sighed.

"I already have another case but I'll look into it...I'm not promising anything." Trouble was still exstactic,

"Thank you, Holly!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the apartment. Holly touched her hand to the spot her friend had kissed. 'What was that?' She thought.

xxx

Artemis made his way to the back of the classroom and sat on Katie's right. Katie in the corner was now singing quietly along with her Mp3 player.

'I wake up and tear drops, they fall down like rain, I put on that old song we danc-'

Artemis was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She groaned as if used to getting this look,

"It's Rascal Flatts." Artemis nodded and smirk appering on his face that said 'Rascal Flatts? Freak'. Katie was going to say something else, but someone saw the look in her eye, the ever so famous 'Back Off Before I Rip You To Shreads' look, and interfered.

"Riley Harris." The blue haired girl in front of him said holding out her hand. Artemis shook it. The other girl, the one in front of Katie, bent her head backwards, her brown hair barely touching Kaite's desk, and said,

"Brianna Skillin." Katie reached out and started braiding the girls hair.

"I'm dying my hair tonight. You have to help. Mainly 'cause I don't want to do it myself and Ian won't help." She said still attempting to braid the girls hair. Artemis jumped out of his seat slightly. Not because of the conversation, he couldn't have been more bored, but the communicator in his pocket started vibrating. He pulled it out having long since disguised it as a cell phone. True it was a little large, and the inside there was a small gnnomish keyboard, but otherwise relativly normal looking.

"Hello?" He really didn't have to ask who it was. How many people knew the number to his fairy communicator?

"Um..Artemis, could you tell me exactly why I'm looking at your earlobe?" Artemis looked around, no one was paying him any attention.

"To keep up appearances, Holly." The elf rasied an eyebrow even though the human couldn't see.

"Alright, I have a new cas-" She would have informed him further but,

"Artemis, we don't talk on cell phones during school hours." The teacher was looking severly at him. Katie didn't look up from her braiding to say,

"Chappy, you 'chat it up' for class periods at a time with your sister." Chapman smiled and told everyone to turn to page 47 in their history books. Artemis was suprised. Butler and Holly were the only people ever to defend him, and now a stranger was.

"Um...thank yo-" She looked at him, and behind the purple glasses frames he saw her eyes were a deep green. But the weird thing was, they were opposite of Hollys, where Katie had specks of hazel, Holly had specks of green.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't for you. Chapman can be a hypocrite. Kinda like me but whatever." Artemis looked down at his history book and blushed slightly. Brianna saw and laughed,

"Kat, you embarassed him." The girl gave up with the braiding attempt and pulled a peice of her own platinum blonde, black, and pink hair behind her ear.

"He shouldn't have mocked my Rascal Flatts." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Brianna smiled and that was the end of that conversation.

After two more periods all the freshmen made their way to the lunchroom. Artemis sat with Ian and Brianna as Katie and Riley ran a block or so to 7-11. They came back with a couple bags full of chips, candy, a magazine, a book, and sodas.

Brianna grabbed the bag and dumped it all on to the table. Katie grabbed the book before anyone could actually see what it was, and started reading. Riley shook her head in shame as she watched her friend flip through the pages. She could never actually tell if Katie was reading or skimming. They had quizzes on book that counted for about 2 points, depending on the diffculty, and the only reason Katie passed English classes were the rare assignments she actually turned in and 90 something AR points. Riley hated reading. So she really didn't get how Katie read those so quickly. And because she read so much, she needed glasses. The ever so grand circle of Katie.

"God damn, Kat. Don't you already have like four copies of that book?" Brianna muttered, shoving Ian out of the way to sit down. Kaite thought for a second.

"Penny ate one...I threw one in the fireplace...I cut one up...and I lost the other one..." she said, ticking off her fingers. Artemis scooted a centimeter away from the blonde girl. Brianna shrugged and grabbed the magazine, flipping to a page full of boys while she silently drooled.

"Yeah...that one's a little boy crazy..." Riley said, grabbing the soda Katie had in front of her and taking a sip. Artemis shrugged. Katie glared.

"Look, you could make some effort to be active in the conversation."

"Well, I apologize, but I don't even know any of you." He said, straightening his blazer and raking back his black hair.

"So talk and get to know us." Brianna said. "Where did you live before you moved to this shit hill of a town?"

"Ireland." Artemis said, taking a bite of the lunch he had thrown together that morning. "Outside Dublin. It's really not that bad here, by the way." Ian laughed.

"Just wait a few weeks. We have nothing here. No fascinating landmarks except Riverfront Park, no sports teams that we get to brag about, no famous people that I know of...we're pretty much a coffee stain on the map." Katie looked offended,

"Hey, I'm me. You can count me as a famous person." Riley smiled and mouthed 'Vain.'

"Seriously, nothing ever happens here. Except Rocky. Rocky is gooood." Brianna said, peering over the top of the magazine. Artemis looked at her strangely.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show. I'd make you run away from home, while crying. Where do you live, anyway?" Riley said starting at the celing her eyes glassing over in memories.

"39th street. I think they call it the South Hill..." Artemis said. Katie choked on her soda.

"Dude, you live like two blocks away from my house!" She said. "I'm on 37th!"

"And someone's going to come in your window and rape you, Katie-Beth. It may just be me." A tall boy with black hair appeared behind the blonde and held her shoulder. She looked back, smiled, and her leaned down and kissed her.

Artemis started choking on his water. Riley looked at him. "Dude...Look on your face...Priceless."

The irish boy was galring as the two separated,

"Well, I've never actually been around that before."

Everyone was silent. One girl asked,

"You've never been around kissing?"

Artemis shook his head, slightly scared. Another asked,

"You've never been around dirty jokes?"

Another no. The one girl named Brianna spoke jokingly,

"You've never been kissed then, eh?" Everyone smiled and a normal rythym returned.

Artemis said,

"Well, actually no."

The silence returned. Katie and Ian both sat there gaping quietly until they burst,

"What?" They both screamed. Jameson, which was the boy holding on to Katie muttered one word that was heard by everyone.

"Damn."

After a few minutes of pure tension and Artemis wanted to dissapear, the school bell rang. He grabbed his bag and darted out of the room as quickly as he possibly could with the books he was holding, which was surprisingly fast for him. He reaced the advanced english class before the bell rang and had about four minutes left to sit there and feel strange seniors eyes stare at the back of his head. There were fresman advanced classes, then there were the few freshman that made it into a senior advanced english class. At least he knew no one at lunch would be here.

The second bell rang and just when he thought he had escaped he saw the one person he didn't want to see walk in the room. The one person with platinum blonde, black, pink hair and purple glasses.

The teacher, a stern looking woman with grey hair and a very much wrinkled face frowned at the sight of the girl,

"Why are you late?"

Katie walked over and stood next to where Artemis was sitting, and Artemis was looking down studing his desk very intently.

"Sorry, had to find virgin lips here." She ruffled his hair as a mother would pround of her son. The teacher nodded and marked the girl tardy. Katie put her things down in the desk in front of Artemis. The teacher spoke once more,

"The assigments were due today. Who would like to go first?" Six hands were raised hesitantly. The rest of the class period was passed with Katie and her running commentary on everyone in the class. Five minitues to the bell a blonde girl walked over. She was slightly tan, and smiled a lot.

"How it be, Elphie?" Artemis looked confused. Katie responded to the girl first,

"Nothing much, Glinda. Artemis this is Brittney. Who I call Glinda because of the play Wicked. She calls me Elphie because I came to school green once." He nodded as the two went into a conversation about brooms and bubbles. Artemis sat there, actually unknowing of the content of their conversation. He felt so _mediocre._

Extreamly akward.  
The bell rang and Katie dashed out of the classroom faster than anyone else. He found her laying outside of a locker, hers he guessed, with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing exactly?" She peered out through one eyelid slightly opened.

"Waiting for my sister. She knows the combination." Artemis froze in his tracks. He started sputtering,

"S-s-sister? There's more of you?" Katie smiled sleepily, her chest and stomach moving spazticly while she silently laughed.

"Yes, she's not really my sister. Foster sister more like." The boy stopped and looked down at her.

"Your a foster child?" Kt stood up, brushed off and looked at him with a slightl pained expression,

"Yeah, I'd really rather not talk about it." Artemis decided to reserve his inquisitiveness for a later date. He nodded and decided to walk away slowly. He faded into the rush of the students, keeping an eye on the girl the entire time.


	3. Notice of Joyful Proportions

It's been almost a year since I last posted a word on this. In that time there have been a lot of changes but I'm glad to say I'll be bringing this story back. Of course I'll be rewriting the first chapters and reviewing the plot scribbled in my old notebooks, but I'm positive this will continue. Most likely in the coming weeks, but I will rewrite the beginning before the next week is out. I look forward to returning.  
Love always,

Katherine.


End file.
